Comfort In Wrong Arms
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: Cody longs for the days back when he was in The Legacy. Ted is still his best friend who is now divorced. Cody is getting married in a few months but things complicate his mind and he becomes confused. Cody/Ted SLASH and slight language and slight violence. Dont like, dont read.
1. Longing

Longing

_**A.N. My first WWE Slash. I hope this is good because I've been wanting to do this airing for a while. I'm not sure about the rating so for now it's T but that can change (any sexual scenes will fade out since I can do them). Enjoy and review, it keeps me going.**_

Cody occasionally longed for the days of when he was a part of The Legacy; he got to be in a powerful trio with his best friend Ted DiBiase and mentor Randy Orton. Cody especially loved being in a tag team with Ted, the two were very close.

He would think of the nights when they would room together, so basically every night. He and Ted would often sit on one of their beds side by side while eating popcorn, chips and chocolate while watching movies. Ted usually picked horror movies, which weren't really Cody's favourite, and Cody would pick action movies, something they both enjoyed.

But Cody tried his hardest not to think about those days, he was engaged to Brandi now. He was starting a new life with her; he wanted it to be perfect. But when someone else is on your mind, someone you know you can't have, life can't be perfect.

Cody let Brandi do everything for the wedding since she insisted; it was fine by him as long as he didn't have to wear pink anywhere.

"Cody, take me down to the florist. I need to see what flowers they have." Cody looked over at his fiancée from the couch he sat at while she leaned over the serving bench in their kitchen.

"A simple 'please' might make me feel like doing that a little bit. But how long will you be gone for?" Brandi rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"I don't know, I'll call you so you can pick me up. I need to go to look at dresses as well." Cody mumbled an agreement and walked outside. He searched his contacts and pressed one of them. The phone rang a few times as he held it to his ear.

"What's going on, Codes?" The voice said on the other end as soon as the ringing stoped. Cody smiled as the voice said his nickname that not many people called him.

"Nothing much, Ted. I was wondering if you were busy today, Brandi is looking at flowers and for a dress for the wedding and I won't have anything to do." Cody answered and he heard Ted laugh on the other end.

"I've been there before, but I got dragged along to everything because Kristen wanted me to." Cody shivered from the thought of seemingly endless shopping.

Ted had said this with relief of hopefully never having to do so with another woman if he could avoid it. He and Kristen had divorced a few months before their son's first birthday and Ted let Kristen have him. They stayed friends afterwards and he often saw his son when he could. Cody couldn't deny to himself that he was a little bit happy when he heard the news but told no one.

"Yeah, okay. Drop Brandi off in town and come over to my place afterwards. It's nearby so Brandi won't get mad at you if you show up more than five minutes after you call." Both men laughed and Cody agreed when they stopped before hanging up. Brandi was yelling at him to hurry.

The drive seemed too long for Cody, he barely made it to the mall without pulling the car over and telling Brandi to get out and walk the rest of the way. He was relieved for the five minutes alone on the way to Ted's place.

Cody couldn't help but smile whenever he saw Ted's house. It was all white on the outside, both two stories of the house. There were huge glass windows that were on each side of the house and a two car garage. The front door was even nice, it was wooden with stain glass windows with one red rose in the centre on top of the door and on the two sides of the door.

The door opened to reveal Ted smiling at his best friend. Cody returned the smile and walked inside the all too familiar home. The two grabbed as many packets of chips, sweets and a couple of cans of Coca Cola.

"What are you in the mood to watch, Codes?" Ted asked as he knelt down to see what DVDs he had. Cody thought about it for a second before he answered.

"The Simpsons Movie. I think I'll need the laughs after dealing with Brandi for ten minutes in a car." Ted shrugged and put the DVD in. He sat beside Cody, opened his drink and a packet of chips and the movie started.

The two laughed and put 12 Rounds in after the first movie was done. Cody really loved watching the movie because he loved watching John Cena in it; he was a great actor.

Cody was too busy watching the movie to notice Ted had put his arm around his shoulders and was now siting close to him. When Cody did notice towards the end of the movie, he just smiled back at Ted who was smiling at Cody.

Ted cleared his throat and moved his arm from Cody's shoulder and put it on his own knee. Cody grabbed Ted's wrist suddenly.

"Oh, um, sorry, Ted." Cody blushed a little as he pulled his hand away and his phone, which he had put on silent, vibrated in his back pocket. He saw it was a text from Brandi, telling him to meet her at their home in a couple of hours. She had gotten a ride home.

"Who picked her up from the mall?" Ted asked and Cody shrugged in response.

"I don't know, her text doesn't say and she isn't answering me." They shook it off and they started playing Black Ops and WWE 13 to pass the time. They had been playing for roughly an hour before Cody decided he should leave. He forgot about the text.

"I'll see you later then, Codes?" Ted asked and Cody nodded. The two hugged and pulled away after they held each other longer than they should have. Cody looked into Ted's eyes and both moved their faces towards each other. Their lips touched lightly before Cody's eyes snapped open when they had closed. He thought for a second that the lips were too rough yet gentle to be Brandi's then realised what was happening.

Cody quickly ran out, abruptly breaking off the kiss and leaving without a word.

He tried to concentrate on the road as he drove down the streets on his way to his home. Instead of rushing inside to meet with his future life like normal, he sat in the car after killing the engine and ran a hand down his face. He couldn't believe he and Ted had kissed.

His hands fumbled to put the keys in the front door, which was locked for some reason since Brandi was home, and eventually walked inside of the house. He heard heavy breathing moaning coming from his room and went over to see what was happening.

Cody, who still hand his keys in his hand, dropped them to the floor when he opened his bedroom door to see some guy he didn't know on top of Brandi. The two didn't even notice Cody was there and his exit from the house.

Brandi was cheating on him? When did that start?


	2. Spinning Head

Spinning Head

_**A.N. Thanks to Greg for the review. I'm done with the second chapter. Okay, so I don't like Brandi Reed and I think this chapter will explain why. :) anyways, enjoy, review and favourite.**_

Cody had ended up at a nearby park after running for about fifteen minutes, not knowing where to go. He sat on one of the park benches and held his face in his hands as he thought about what had happened within an hour.

He and Ted kissed, which was something he had thought about a time or two, and Brandi was cheating on him with some guy he didn't even know.

'_Why is all of this happening', _he thought, _'my life just became different within an hour.'_

Cody lifted his head from his hands.

"Is it bad that I liked the kiss?" He whispered to himself and a small tear escaped his eye, but he quickly wiped it away. Cody shook his head; he wasn't mean to be letting Ted get in his way and on his mind!

He'd always thought of telling Ted that he was bi but never did. It was the one thing he _didn't_ tell Ted. Ted was a full Christian, Cody thought Ted wouldn't accept him if he told the secret.

Cody had forgotten his phone was in his pocket until it vibrated. He forgot to take it off of silent. He answered the phone and tried not to sound angry or upset.

"Hey, Brandi, what's going on?" '_Dumb question! You know what's going on with her!_' Cody thought and heard Brandi answer.

"I'm waiting for you to come home! I thought you would have been here, your car is here." She replied angrily and Cody sighed.

"Yeah, I went for a run. Just felt like I needed one. I'll be home soon, okay?"

"Okay, hurry back." Brandi said before she hung up without letting Cody say anything else.

Cody ran back to the house in about ten minutes. The sky was starting to get darker, but it was only about 5:30pm, it happened it winter though; Cody loved winter time.

He met the disappointed look of his soon-to-be wife with a kiss on the cheek and a smile.

"See, I told you I wouldn't be long!" He joked and heard something shatter close by him. He looked beside his feet and found that Brandi had thrown a ceramic vase at him but missed.

"Hey, my mum made that!" He said and Brandi went up to him, slapping him across the face.

"Where were you, I want the truth, Cody!" Brandi was holding her anger in, Cody could tell. It wouldn't be long before she threw more breakable objects and started screaming to the top of her lungs. He glared down at her.

"I did tell you the truth, Brandi. I came here, and then felt like I needed to go for a run. Sorry that I didn't tell you, Princess." Brandi hated being called Princess, even though he gave her everything and treated her like one, she did deserve it.

"I don't think you are telling me the truth. I think you're lying or hiding something." Cody scoffed at her remark.

"You think I'm hiding something? I don't think you're in a position to say that to me!" Cody was almost yelling too. But he never snapped the same way Brandi did.

"And what do you mean by that?" Her voice was lowered but sill filled with anger. She went to walk out the front door where Cody had just walked in.

"Where are you going to go, Brandi? Going to go get fucked again by some stranger?" Brandi stopped in her tracks and turned to Cody. She didn't say anything and just looked shocked and angry.

"I saw you in bed with some guy. I know you cheated on me!" Brandi slapped Cody again when he started to get in her space.

"You really think I loved you, didn't you, Cody?" Cody stepped back and his eyes began to fill with tears. "I'm a model, I used you to buy me things, get me places. You throw your money away for me and don't even realise what I was doing. I was going to divorce your sorry ass as soon as we got married so I could get your money and not have to work again. You're pathetic, Cody Runnels." She took off her ring and threw it at his feet. "Keep it, I don't want you in my life anymore!" Brandi stormed off to their bedroom and continued to pack her things; she had been doing that before Cody came back and after the guy had left.

Cody bent down at picked up the ring. He walked into the guest bedroom and sat on the bed while staring at the small object in his fingers. He heard the front door slam and then let all of his tears, which were building, flow out. His face fell into one of the pillows.

Brandi was out of his life, but he _really_ had loved her more than anyone.

Cody threw the small object at the wall and slowly got up from the bed. He didn't really like to drink much, but he felt he needed at least one beer. That then turned into two, then three, then somewhere close to 15 before he forgot why he was drinking and was a bit better, but very drunk.

Headlights shone through the window near his front door and someone banged on the door. Cody swayed and stumbled as smiled as best he could as he saw who was at the door.

"Tedddyyyy. What… what are you doing here?" He slurred and Ted let himself in. He grabbed a hold of Cody's face in his hands and looked in his friend's eyes.

"Brandi sent a really strongly worded text to me and said you two were through. What happened?" He helped walk Cody over to a couch and sat beside me. Cody put his head on Ted's chest as he started to cry.

"Brandi cheated on me with some stranger." Ted rubbed Cody's back to help soothe his friend as he cried harder. Ted wasn't sure what to do but he let Cody cry, until he put his head up and blew his nose. Cody had sobered a little.

"Ted, would you do something for me?" Cody asked his friend as he wiped his eyes. Ted nodded and Cody grabbed his hands.

"Kiss me again? Please?" Ted knew his friend wouldn't remember, so he crushed his lips to Cody's and pulled him closer with a hand on his neck.

Cody pulled away, with the alcohol kicking in in a bad way. He ran to the bathroom off the hallway nearby and threw up. Ted was quick to follow his and held an arm around his waist and rubbed his back. Cody was like this for a few minutes before he brushed his teeth and Ted carried him to his bed.

Ted decided he would stay the night and knew the guest bedroom was always prepared. He lied down on the bed and found that one of the pillows was wet. He knew it was from Cody crying earlier.

He just wanted Cody to sober up before he spoke to him anymore. Cody was never really that great a talker when he was drunk, he'd just be very emotional when he was. It was usually funny, but not in these kinds of situations.


End file.
